


Mr. Kinney (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney's portrait, rough paper and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Kinney (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grace75).




End file.
